


Our shared past.

by MinusculeGoose



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Lost/Unwound Future, Post-Unwound Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinusculeGoose/pseuds/MinusculeGoose
Summary: A short story set recently after Claire's death. (Bad summary I know)





	1. The reality

He sat there. His head in his hands. His whole body ached with exhaustion, when was the last time he had slept? He glanced at the clock, 1am. He closed his eyes, tried to steady his breathing, he told himself everything would be better in the morning. He knew he was lying. Everything around him reminded him of her.  
"Why."  
He muttered,  
"Why did she have to die?"  
He let out a strangled sob, he'd told himself he wouldn't cry, that he'd be brave. He needed to do something, anything. He slowly lifted his head from his hands letting the room come into focus. It was a mess. Books and papers were strewn over the floor, a long cold and forgotten meal was set on the table. He shakily stood up grasping the arm of his chair to steady himself, he let the blood resume a normal flow around his body before slowly shuffling towards the abandoned meal. His eyes scanned over the table taking note of the untouched plates piled with food. Claire had insisted that they had a proper meal, a celebration of some sort, to celebrate on becoming a full fledged professor. He tentatively reached up to the brim of his new hat, the one Claire had given him. Her last gift to him. He couldn't take it anymore, once again everything had been ripped away from him, he felt powerless. He had no control over his own life, everything was over. He stumbled over to the bathroom his head pounding as the room spun around him. The room slowly slipped into darkness as he felt himself fall to the floor with a crash. Not having the energy to move he lay there letting the much needed sleep wash over him.  



	2. Memories

The restaurant was filled with many people, the sounds of utensils clinking filled the room along with the quiet chit chat of families and friends. It was a beautiful day, Hershel sat alone at a table nervously stroking his treasured red cap. It was only a matter of minutes before she arrived. Claire had been enthusiastic about them going out for a meal together, she'd insisted that there was no better way to get to know someone than over a meal in a local restaurant. Hershel couldn't have said that he agreed with her but he went along with it none the less. Due to their studies the young couple hadn't been able to spend that much time together, it seemed that every time they promised to do something together something unexpected would pop up postponing their plans. Hershel glanced at a nearby clock, he couldn't help but feel neverous about their "date" as she had called it. He turned his head to gaze out of a nearby window. Everything was so peaceful. Hershel had decided to book a restaurant in a quieter part of London in hope that they could both forget about the general stress of life and relax, have a quiet meal away from the hustle and bustle of central London. He smiled softly to himself, relaxing his shoulders and letting out a small sigh. He let his mind wander waiting for his sweet heart to arrive.  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Hershel."  
He jolted out of his day dream, a slight blush reddening his cheeks  
"It's no matter Claire, it's my fault for arriving here early"  
Claire let out a small laugh as she sat herself opposite Hershel  
"And it's my fault for arriving so late, I was kept back at the lab for a few minutes due to some unexpected faults in our latest experiment...-"  
"You don't need to apologise" Hershel interjected "you're here and that's what matters, now let's take our mind off of work and as you said, 'have a nice relaxing meal.'"  
Claire shook her head from across the table casting Hershel a side glance, a small grin spread across her face.  
"You're impossible you are, now let's order before they decide that you've been sitting here long enough."  
\------------

They both lay back slightly staring down at empty plates Claire's hand rested on her stomach whilst Hershel's had once again gone back to awkwardly fiddling with his hat. Their meal had mostly been silence but neither Hershel nor Claire minded one bit, they had both thoroughly enjoyed each others company, not to mention their lunch. They sat their in silence for a while longer before Hershel spoke,  
"I was thinking once we've let our food gone down and payed the bill we could go for a little walk, of course only if you want to.  
Claire glanced up and smiled a genuine smile,  
"Oh Hershel that'd be lovely, I'm ready to go whenever you are"  
Hershel responded with a nod and politely asked a nearby waiter if they could receive their bill, whilst waiting for the waiter to return with their bill Claire made an attempt to get her wallet out of her bag only to be stopped by Hershel.  
"Theres no need Claire, I'm paying"  
"Hershel you can't pay for this all by yourself, besides I'm the one who wanted to eat out in the first place so surely I should be paying"  
Hershel' eyes met Claire's,  
"You've already given me something which money can't buy which is you're company, now let me repay you slightly."  
Both Claire's and Hershel's cheeks darkened their eyes averted from each other's. When the waiter finally arrived with the bill Claire sat there whilst she watched Hershel pay the money, he left a £10 tip 'for the good service' and waited for Claire to gather her belongings.  
"Are you still up for that walk or have you changed your mind?" Hershel asked with a slightly worried look on his face  
"Of course I'm still up for the walk, I'd do anything if it meant that I could spend more time with you!" Claire smiled at Hershel and gently reached out for his hand Hershel's face turned crimson as he slowly guided Claire's out of the restaurant and into the quiet street. They walked for a few minutes in complete silence until Hershel spoke softly.  
"Thank you Claire, I had such a wonderful afternooon with you. I really can't thank you enough."  
Claire looked up at her lover in surprise which she instantly turned into a beaming smile  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Hershel, I had a wonderful time too."  
Hershel beamed back in response  
"You're special to me, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, his arms wrapped around her body holding her in a tight embrace  
"I love you Claire"  
"I love you too Hershel"

 

He felt himself slowly slipping away, the scene in front of him began to blur and fade into darkness. His head hurt, his whole body ached. It was a dream. A memory. He slowly opened his eyes hoping to see his sweet heart once more yet all he was greeted with was a hard oak floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if I used the wrong 'to' or if I just hadn't bad grammar in general. A new chapter should be up during this following week (maybe) thanks for reading and goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction I've ever written.... I'll probably continue it and add another chapter or just write a completely new one. I'm guessing it's pretty bad so sorry about that. If I do decide to continue this I'll probably upload a new chapter some time tomorrow. Goodnight!


End file.
